


Let Me Adore You

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gentle Sex, I'm gonna keep tagging like that even if it doesn't work, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Prompt: Something soft with Deceit and the other using his name™?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to @Slut-Ceit on Tumblr, and I'm taking smut prompts there, too

"Roman… oh, darling."

"Leave me alone, you slimy snake."

Janus sighed and sat next to Roman on his bed.

"I've hurt you. And for that, I'm sorry. And you hurt me as well. That is simply human nature. We hurt each other out of hurt. And you've been hurt badly."

"Why wouldn't they take my side?"

"In all honesty… I don't think they know how to. It's a complicated situation. But there don't have to be sides to this. Just because I'm joining the table, doesn't mean you're losing your own seat."

"Right. Sure."

"Why don't you believe you're loved, Roman?"

"It's not exactly like they show it."

Janus tilted his head and smiled softly.

"Why don't I show you? No strings attached. No commitment… just allow me to take care of you, my prince."

"I… I'd like that."

Janus smiled and kneeled in front of Roman.

"My prince? May I? "

Roman took a deep breath and nodded.

Janus smiled, and unbuttoned Roman's pants, keeping eye contact in case Roman changed his mind. Seeing Roman's consenting nod, he pulled Roman's pants and underwear down together. 

Roman went bright red, but said nothing.

Janus smiled sadly at the scars that adorned his legs, reminders of battles past.

"So strong, my prince. Fighting for all of us."

Janus kissed a long thin scar that spanned across most of his thigh.

"I know you cannot see it now, but we adore you. You're our hero, my prince."

Roman grunted softly, not believing him.

"But, if my words don’t speak loudly enough for me, I’ll speak with my actions.”

Janus leaned forward and slowly took Roman’s soft cock into his mouth.

Janus admired how Roman’s lips parted, looking soft and regal with his head tilted ever so slightly back.

Janus hummed and sucked softly and slowly, closing his eyes and letting Roman relax and crumble with his hands in Janus’ hair.

He continued to suck, slowly and gently, rubbing Roman’s thighs until he gave a soft sigh and came into Janus’ mouth.

Janus swallowed him down and pulled away, wiping his lips.

“I know you don’t believe it just yet, Roman, but you’re loved. More than words could ever describe.”

Roman sniffled and held back tears, Deceit sat on the bed and pulled him into his lap.

“Let it all out, my love. Let it all out. I’ve got you.”

Janus held him and rocked, letting Roman sob into his chest until he ran out of tears.

“You are loved. And I’ll say it as many times as I need to until you believe it.”

Roman sniffled.

“Janus?”

“Yes, my prince?”

“...I love you, too.”


End file.
